Surat
by sorciere's prestissimo
Summary: ...Kau membenciku, 'kan?


_**Surat**_

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Summary : **…_Kau membenciku, 'kan?_

**Warning :** Judul butut, summary gajelas, konten tidak bermutu, dan diksi yang urakan

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malaysia's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hei, Nesia.<p>

.

Coret.

.

Hei, kakak.

.

Kedengarannya menggelikan. Coret.

.

.

Hei, dungu.

Aku menyerah, pada akhirnya aku tetap harus menyapamu dengan panggilan ini.

Entah ini surat ke berapa yang kutujukan untukmu.

Kau tidak merasa menerima secarik surat pun? Baik, itu normal mengingat aku memang tidak pernah sungguhan mengirimkannya ke alamatmu.

Kenapa, kau tanya?

Yang pertama, tidak ada orang bodoh yang mau repot-repot ke kantor pos hanya untuk mengirimkan surat dengan alamat pengirim dan alamat tujuan yang sama.

Kedua, aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk melihatmu membaca surat ini (kemudian menjadikanku objek praktikum bela diri, sebagai nilai plus).

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik.

Ya, aku tahu, kau boleh menertawakan sifatku yang pengecut (atau penakut? Terserah apa katamu). Biar saja, aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak seperti Antonio yang cukup nyali untuk menggoda pacarnya yang galak setiap detik. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja.

Aku juga tidak seperti Francis yang bisa dengan ringan menepuk bokong gadisnya (namanya Jeanne, kalau tidak salah) di depan publik. Sungguh, bisakah ia melakukan hal itu di rumah saja? Menjijikkan.

Atau seperti Gilbert yang terlalu percaya diri—atau 'narsisme' adalah kata yang lebih cocok—untuk menggembar-gemborkan bahwa dirinya yang 'awesome' (lebih terdengar seperti 'asem' di telingaku) itu menyukai Elisaveta melalui _mic _di ruang _intercom_ stasiun. (Kau tau bagaimana ekspresi wajah Gil saat Eli tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika melihatnya diseret keluar dari ruang _intercom_? Ya Tuhan, ironi itu kejam)

Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Selain karna malu, aku juga punya harga diri.

Ya, harga diri.

Melebihi si pemuda Belanda itu, _jelas_.

Orang tidak tau malu yang berani-beraninya memintamu kembali setelah menghancurkanmu luar-dalam. Dan haslinya?

.

_Kau mengabulkan permintaannya._

Membiarkan tangan-tangan besarnya yang kekar melingkar di tubuh mungilmu.

Berdandan, mengenakan _night gown, _dan repot-repot memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang sangat kau benci hanya untuk memenuhi ajakan _dinner_nya setiap hari Minggu.

Benar-benar tolol. Apa kau sudah lupa 350 tahun yang kau lalui dengan_nya_?

"_Itu sudah terjadi. Jangan campur-adukkan masa lalu dan masa sekarang._"

Ha ha, jawaban yang naif. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, kau tidak berubah. Tetap saja kau bodoh.

Apa kau tidak takut tangan-tangan itu akan mencengkerammu terlalu kuat, _lagi_?

Apa kau tidak takut ia akan melarikanmu dan bukannya pergi ke tempat yang ia janjikan?

Kalau otakmu yang dangkal itu tidak dapat menjawabnya, biarkan aku yang mengkhawatirkan hal-hal di atas.

Meskipun kau jago bela diri, tetap saja kau akan kesulitan menghadapi seorang Eropa dengan tubuhmu yang pendek — baik, kita sama-sama orang Asia, kau tau. Jangan pasang kuda-kudamu.

Dan— astaga, buat apa pergi keluar hanya untuk makan malam? Cukup makan di rumah, dan kau tidak harus membuat kakimu keseleo secara rutin gara-gara sepatu hak tinggi sialan itu.

Dan aku dapat memasak makanan sebaik koki-koki di Master Chef kalau kau meminta— tenang, masakanku tidak beracun seperti makanan yang dibuat mantan _motherland_ku dulu.

Haha, tapi tidak mungkin juga kau sudi memakan masakanku. Ya kan? Tentu saja, karena—

_Kau membenciku, kan?_

Kau memberi tau semua orang ketika kau memulai hubunganmu dengan Lars—kecuali aku.

Selalu terbuka terhadap saudara-saudaramu yang lain—kecuali aku.

Bahkan dalam keadaan tersulit sekalipun, kau tetap saja membenciku.

.

_(dan kau tau? saat kau mengatakan hal itu, rasanya seperti dihujam koleksi pisau milik Natalia…)_

_._

Aku tau kalau aku bukan figur seorang adik yang baik. Kita selalu saja bertengkar. (Bahkan meributkan masalah-masalah yang sebenarnya tidak cukup besar untuk membuatmu memporak-porandakan ruang tengah. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.)

Baiklah, kuakui kalau aku selalu menjahilimu.

Dan melakukan segala hal yang membuatmu marah.

Dan mengambil benda-benda berhargamu tanpa izin.

_(_—_Dan TIDAK untuk kasus kain batik kesayanganmu. Benda tipis itu benar-benar secara tidak sengaja terselip di tumpukan cucianku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengambilnya—serius.)_

Kemudian kau akan berlari ke kamarku sambil meneriakkan serapah yang entah-kau-pelajari-darimana, dan melancarkan jurus-jurus bela dirimu. Dan membuat _patella_ku retak._ Dan membuat _patella_ku retak, sekali lagi._

Demi scone Arthur yang mematikan, bisakah kau bertingkah lebih feminin? Ya Tuhan, kuharap kakakku yang kejam ini bisa membatasi intensitas pergaulannya dengan raksasa dari Russia itu.

.

Uh, kuharap sekali saja kau bisa menyadari kenapa aku selalu membuatmu kesal.

Buat apa aku selalu mengganggumu?

Buat apa aku mengambil topeng raksasa yang sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya bagiku?

Dan kalau mau tau, setiap hari aku berdoa agar Tuhan memberimu mukjizat berupa otak dan pikiran yang lebih cerdas.

.

_Supaya kau sadar kalau aku melakukan semuanya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu_

.

.

Ha ha. Bodoh ya. Seharusnya aku tau semua perhatianmu hanya tertuju pada Lars (—dan itu sebabnya aku sangat, sangat tidak menyukai pria Belanda itu).

Aku heran kenapa orang yang sudah membuatmu menderita _ratusan tahun_ bisa mendapatkan maaf darimu dengan mudah (—sekali lagi, _ratusan tahun_.).

Dan kau tidak mau mengampuni kenakalan-kenakalanku? Ayolah, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal biadab seperti pacarmu itu! (—dan sebagai nilai tambah, aku adalah adikmu sendiri, kalau kau masih ingat)

…Astaga, sepertinya kakakku lebih idiot dari yang kukira.

.

Ya, ya, aku tau kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari laki-laki jabrik itu.

Percuma saja aku menulis panjang lebar. Toh kau juga tidak akan mengerti inti dari semua kata-kataku tadi. Jadi, biarkan saja surat ini menggunung dan membusuk bersama surat-surat lain di atas meja kamarku.

Dan karena kau tidak akan membaca surat ini, sepertinya sah-sah saja kalau aku mengatakannya di sini.

Kalau aku menyayangimu…

.

.

.

_lebih dari yang seharusnya._

* * *

><p>Otot wajah Nesia membeku, tangannya menggenggam secarik kertas.<p>

"...Apa-apaan ini su—"

"Ndon, ngapain kamu masuk-masuk kamarku?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**a/n :** semakin hari rasanya semakin random ya... -_- entahlah, yang jelas akirnya fic pertama saya keluar setelah WB berbulan bulan! XD *WB apaan tuh -_-* meskipun rada gatel (?) juga pas ngetiknya karna saya belom pernah nulis genre beginian. oiya abaikan ending yang gagal itu lalalaaa~ sisanya saya serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca. *dirajam* kritik dan saran diperlukan, ga review boleh kok, flame juga gapapa. Makasih udah baca. Monggo~


End file.
